planetzoofandomcom-20200214-history
Common Death Adder
| image = CommonDeathAdder.jpg | scientificname = Acanthophis antarcticus | exhibit = Exhibit | edition = Standard | continent = Oceania | countries = Australia | iucnstatus = lc | fencegrade = | landarea = | waterarea = | climbingarea = | temperature =23-31 | biome = | gsize =1-5 | malebachelor = | femalebachelor = | reproduction =Average | maturity =Males 2 years, Females 3.5 years | sterility =Death | gestaincub =6 months | interbirth =18 months | class = Reptilia | order = Squamata | family = Elapidae | genus = Acanthophis |humidity =60-80 }}The (Acanthophis antarcticus) is a mid-sized Oceanian snake featured in the Standard Edition of Planet Zoo. Zoopedia Description General Population in the Wild: Unknown The common death adder (or Acanthophis antarcticus) is a venomous snake that lives in the grasslands, forests, and bushlands of Easter and Southern Australia. It has a flat, triangular head, a squat body, and a rapidly tapering tail, as well as a banded pattern of light brown, dark brown, and grey in order for it be well disguised in leaf litter and other debris. On average, the common death adder is between 28in and 40in long. Although this species is not endangered, it is threatened by the presence of cane toads - an invasive species in Australia. Cane toads often eat young snakes, and when adult snakes prey upon cane toads they are poisoned by the toxins in the toad's skin, dying as a result. Social Common death adders are solitary animals and do not interact in the wild. It is rare that they will encounter each other except when males search for females to mate with. Reproduction Males search for females by tracking pheromonal signals. When two adders of the opposite sex encounter one another, the female will coil up slightly to signify that she's interested, allowing the male to climb on top of her. He will put his whole body on top of her, wrapping his tail underneath her, and the two will mate. Between 6 and 9 months later, the mother will give birth to a litter of 5 to 20 offspring, which are independent from birth. The males will reach sexual maturity at 2 years old, whereas females will mature slightly later, at 3 and half years old. Animal Care Large Rock B Large Rock C Camouflage Ground A Camouflage Ground B Camouflage Ground C High Basking Lamp Mid-height Basking Lamp Low Basking Lamp }} Trivia Zoopedia Fun Facts * The common death adder has the longest fangs of any Australian venomous snake. * The common death adder hides under leaf litter for long periods of time, twitching its grub-like tail to lure prey, and strikes when any unsuspecting animals move across it hiding place. * The common death adder has the fastest strike of all venomous snakes in Australia. * Although highly venomous, the common death adder is not aggressive and is rarely a danger to humans. * It is thought that the name 'death adder' was originally 'deaf adder' because common death adders, like all snakes, cannot hear airborne sounds and instead feet vibrations on the ground Gallery Image Gallery Category:Grassland Animals Category:Snakes Category:Carnivores